What dreams are made of
by Misanagi
Summary: Relena has a dream that makes her think about her life. Kind of unrequited R1x2.


**What dreams are made of**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gen. Relena. Kind of unrequited R+(1x2). Background 1x2, 3x4, 5xS.

Summary: Relena has a dream that makes her think about her life.

Warnings: Angst

Wordcount: 674

Notes: Written for GW500 challenge #123: Green.

For Sonkikyo. I don't think this is what you wanted but it just wrote itself. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Thanks to Anne for the beta.

"Relena?"

She raised her eyes and gave her assistant a small smile and a nod to confirm that she approved the plans for tomorrow's breakfast reception. The assistant closed the door and left. Relena leaned back on her chair and stared at the green wall. She wasn't really looking. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since the morning.

The dream was still bothering her. She didn't usually remember her dreams but this was so vivid. The part that bothered her the most, however, wasn't the images, or Heero's words, it was the feeling, the sense of happiness that had been replaced with melancholy as soon as she opened her eyes.

She wondered if maybe this was the only way she could understand what she really wanted, what would make her happy. It was inconsequent anyway. Heero and Duo were together, and Relena didn't have time to daydream about love, about what it would be like to be loved by both of them, to be part of what they had.

Later that night, as she had a lonely gourmet dinner, she decided that it must be jealousy. She didn't really want them. She wanted what they had. Her plate was almost full when she left it on the kitchen for the maid to pick in the morning, but she was feeling more centered. Jealousy she could deal with. It was less scary than the idea of love. After revising the L3 mining project, she went to bed a little more relaxed.

She didn't dream that night, and if she did, she couldn't remember.

Her sunny disposition returned in the morning. She was focused again and feeling a lot better than yesterday, until she remembered the breakfast. The war Green Leaf breakfast.

They would be there.

All the pilots sat on the same table, by the side, where they wouldn't be noticed. Relena watched them from her table. They looked comfortable with each other. Quatre and Trowa touched each other constantly and Sally kissed Wufei a couple of times. The way Heero and Duo looked at each other said much more than words could have. A sad smile appeared on Relena's face, as she watched, captivated, the two people she had dreamt loved her one night ago.

It wasn't jealousy, she had to admit. Watching Trowa and Quatre didn't make her feel that way… didn't make her think that the only way she would ever be happy would be in her dreams.

After breakfast she met them. They sat in one of the gardens and talked. Wufei and Sally were the first to leave; Preventers business. Quatre and Trowa stayed longer, until Quatre's cell phone rang and he excused himself and left, Trowa beside him.

It was nice sitting with Heero and Duo under the morning sun and just talk. It was freeing, not having to act a certain way, to just relax knowing that they wouldn't judge her, that they didn't care which shade of lipstick she wore today. It was even better watching the two of them interact; Heero's shy smile when Duo mentioned something intimate, the way their fingertips touched as their hands rested on the grass, the way they laughed together…

They each gave her a kiss on the cheek before they left.

She stayed out in the garden a while longer, sitting on the grass and playing with the short green leaves. The kisses had been like any other kiss. There was no tingling feeling, no nervousness. They were just a friendly kisses. Shouldn't there be something else? If it was really love, if it was what she really wanted, shouldn't she have felt some expectation, some excitement, some desire?

There was nothing.

Her assistant came out to get her a little later. Delegates from a colony were here to see her. By the time Relena went to lunch with the ambassador she had remembered that she didn't have time to ponder love. She had responsibilities and an important job to do.

That night she had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

- The End - 


End file.
